Spring of Love
by ICE HEARTLESS
Summary: Disini aku tengah duduk termenung mengingat semua kenangan kita. Memutar ingatan-ingatan tentang dirimu, cinta pertamaku. Ketika aku terlelap dalam alam tidurku, entah mengapa aku selalu memimpikan dirimu. Rasanya aku tak ingin terbangun, meskipun hanya sebuah mimpi tetapi aku sangat bahagia dapat bersama dengan mu. Song Fic, first romance fic. RnR please...


Hello, how are you minna-san? x3  
Are you okay?  
Hhm... I hope you be okay guys xD  
Now I come back here with a new fic...  
And this is my first Romance fic and my first song fic too...

Oya fic ini merupakan hasil karya drama musical untuk acara wisuda para senpai setahun yang lalu. Ide cerita berasal dari **my dearest Aruku Sora **dan **Nurwanto Sensei **.**  
**  
Main Chara: Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri

(OOC and AU)

Genre: Romance

So, Don't Like Don't Read

If you like review please, and If you don't like I don't need a flame, but if you keep want to flame my fic, it's okay... I'll ignore it :P It's simple guys...

(hahaha saya memang BakAuthor yang keras kepala, bukan tipe orang yang ambil pusing, yeah ... I'm Ice Heartless Girl (gomen, bahasa Inggrisku rancu _)

**Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan/Case Closed **

**Disclamer: Aoyama ****Gosho-my** **Ojisan x3 *JDUG (only him)**

**Title of Song: First Love(english version) Popular by Utada Hikaru**

**'Spring of Love' **

©** a ICE HEARTLESS GIRL**

Warning: I'm not The Author of Romance, I'm not The Specialist of Romance/Romantic and Love, so... **  
****  
**** Happy Reading ******

_**~Spring of Love~**_

_**Once in a while you are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all  
Come back to me...  
**__  
_Disini aku tengah duduk termenung mengingat semua kenangan kita. Memutar ingatan-ingatan tentang dirimu, cinta pertamaku. Ketika aku terlelap dalam alam tidurku, entah mengapa aku selalu memimpikan dirimu. Rasanya aku tak ingin terbangun, meskipun hanya sebuah mimpi tetapi aku sangat bahagia dapat bersama dengan mu. Dan aku berharap ketika terbangun nanti mimpiku ini dapat menjadi nyata.  
_  
__**If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more...  
**__  
_Huffft ... , Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa semua kenangan itu tak bisa hilang dari ingatanku? Dan mengapa semua perasaan bahagia saat itu sampai kini masih dapat kurasakan. Ya, masih begitu jelas dapat kurasakan. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila. Karena hanya kau ... . Hanya dirimu ... . Yang ada di pikiranku, yang memenuhi pikiranku, tidak ... , Bukan hanya di pikiranku saja, tetapi juga di hatiku. Kau selalu ada di hatiku, mengisinya, dan memenuhinya. Dan aku berharap kau ada disini bersamaku, menemaniku ... . Di tempat kenangan kita sekali lagi saja_._

_**You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh don't say no**_

_**You will always gonna be the one  
In my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love...  
**__  
_Hahh ... . Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, baka! Ku berharap kau tahu, kau harus tahu, aku merindukanmu. Aku jadi ingat memori pada hari itu ...

_**Flashback**_____

...Di Musim Semi 3 tahun yang lalu...

Ran Mouri, siswi kelas 2 Teitan High School tengah duduk di sebuah bangku, di Beika Park. Tampak sembari duduk ia tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas menggambarnya. Ia tengah menggambar pemandangan Beika Park di kala senja di _sketchbook_ miliknya. Angin di musim semi itu berhembus lembut memainkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Dari arah yang berlawanan tampak sesosok pemuda nan tampan berambut rapi melangkah menghampiri gadis itu sembari membawa sebuah _sketchbook_ di tangan kirinya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berapa tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"Hhm ... , " gumam Ran yang memandang heran sosok pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun langsung berlutut di hadapannya sembari menggenggam setangkai _Red Rose_ di tangan kanannya, setangkai mawar yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Kini, Dua pasang Iris itu saling bertemu. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"... . " Ran tak mampu mengatakan apapun, ya karena dia memang bingung harus berkata apa. Ran mematung sesaat, dengan ragu ia pun mengambil setangkai mawar itu dari tangan pemuda tersebut. Tampak senyum tipis namun tulus terlukis di wajah tampan pemuda itu, ia pun berdiri dan melangkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri di samping kanan Ran yang masih duduk di bangku Beika Park. Ran tak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia malah melanjutkan aktivitasnya menggambar setelah meletakkan setangkai mawar itu di sisi kiri bangku yang didudukinya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Ran yang tampak serius.

"E-h ... , " gumam Ran spontanitas ketika pemuda tersebut memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada di _sketchbook_nya pada Ran. Huruf-huruf yang terangkai pada _sketchbook_ pemuda itu membentuk sebuah kata, **"HI...**** "**

Ran memandang tulisan itu agak lama, kemudian ia membalik kertas yang telah dicorat-coret membentuk sebuah sketsa pemandangan yang baru selesai separuhnya. Ia pun mencorat-coret kertas yang tadinya putih bersih itu, kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di sisi kanannya. Di kertas itu hanya terdapat _symbol_ sebuah _emo_, "**:D** "

Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat balasan dari sang gadis. Lalu ia membalik kertas _sketchbook_-nya tadi, dan memperlihatkannya kembali kepada sang gadis. Di kertas itu tertulis sebuah kalimat, "_**Hajimemashite, atashi wa Shinichi Kudo desu, anata wa?**_"

Ran memandangi kalimat itu dan wajah pemuda itu secara bergantian. Pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis dan berusaha tenang agar wajahnya tak blushing ketika Ran, gadis itu memandanginya agak lama. Gadis itu pun kembali membalik kertas _sketchbook_nya dan menulis balasan, lalu memperlihatkannya kepada pemuda itu. "_**Ran Mouri desu. Doozo Yooroshiku onegaishimasu~**_ "

Sang pemuda yang bernama Shinichi tampak sangat senang karena gadis itu mau berkenalan dengannya dan memberi tahu namanya. Shinichi kembali membalik _sketchbook_nya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Ran. Kertas itu bertuliskan, "_**Anata wa kirei desu ne**_... "

_'DEG_

Entah mengapa rasanya jantung Ran berdetak lebih cepat ketika membaca kalimat itu.

Shinichi yang tengah memegang _sketchbook_ di depan dadanya hanya mampu memandang Ran dengan sedikit blushing, jantungnya pun ikut berdetak cepat tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa seorang Shinichi Kudo mampu mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada gadis yang ditaksirnya dengan cara yang seromantis itu. Meskipun tidak mengatakannya secara lisan dari pita suaranya, tapi tetap saja itu adalah hal yang romantis untuk ukuran seorang Shinichi Kudo. Perempuan mana yang tidak kaget dan berdebar ketika ada seorang pemuda tampan seperti dirinya (meski perempuan itu tak mengenal pemuda tersebut) melakukan hal frontal seperti itu?

Dengan wajah yang sedikit blushing Ran membalik _sketchbook _yang ada di tangannya, kemudian menulis jawaban di kertas itu dan kembali memperlihatkannya kepada Shinichi. Kalimat yang berada di sana tertulis, "_**Arigatou, Shinichi-kun ^^**_ "

"Whuaa ... Dia memanggilku Shinichi-kun..., " batin Shinichi yang tengah bersorak-sorai bahagia sembari menari hula-hula di pikirannya, tepatnya di khayalan BAK_Author_ yang liar ini.

Dengan wajah yang semakin blushing Ran tersenyum manis kepada Shinichi, sehingga membuat Shinichi tak mampu ber_-acting_ bersikap tenang dan datar seperti sebelumnya, ataupun ber-_poker face_ layaknya seorang Pencuri Ternama, Kaito KID. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah _blushing_. Ia pun langsung membuka lembar selanjutnya, di kertas putih itu tertulis,

"_**Would you like to dance with me?**_" Shinichi memperlihatkan tulisan itu kepada Ran dengan wajah _blushing _layaknya seekor kakap merah, dan raut yang menegang, takut jika Ran marah karena ajakan dansa darinya.

"Huffftt ... , Ran itu kan Ketua Karate di sekolah, apa aku akan ditinju olehnya karena berani-beraninya mengajaknya berdansa setelah bersikap sok romantis untuk bisa berkenalan dengannya? Hahh ... . Aku rela jika Ran memhajarku sampai babak belur. Dan sebenarnya sih sebelum ia memberitahu namanya aku sudah tahu terlebih dulu karena aku sudah menyukai Ran sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat MOS, waktu itu kami satu ruangan saat MOS tapi sayangnya kami tidak pernah satu kelas, jadi Ran pasti tak mengenalku..., " batin Shinichi sembari menatap Ran yang masih terdiam dan tampak bingung.

Ran mematung, memandangi tulisan yang tertera di kertas putih itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sepertinya ia tengah berada di alam pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan kata demi kata yang tepat untuk membalas kalimat tersebut, atau ia malah berpikir bahwa pemuda yang berada di hadapannya tengah gila? karena sang gadis tahu betul arti dari kalimat yang tertulis di kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Well, belum sekalipun ia mendapatkan remedial untuk ulangan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris selama ini. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke _sketchbook_ miliknya dan mulai mencoreti kertas putih-bersih itu, lalu memperlihatkannya kepada pemuda itu dengan wajah yang semakin _blushing_. Hanya satu kata yang tertulis disana, "_**Sure**_".

"Oh, Yes!" batin Shinichi yang langsung melompat-lompat bahagia di ranjang empuk milik BAKAuthor ini. Oh ... , ayo kita abaikan kelakuan Shinichi yang teramat sangat OOC akibat liarnya khayalan si BAKAuthor yang sedang ingin menghancurkan _image cool_ sang Meitantei yang satu ini. Shinichi yang akhirnya sadar akan ke-OOC-annya itu kembali ke _original character_nya, dengan tenang ia membalik kembali lembaran _sketchbook_ miliknya dan langsung memperlihatkannya kepada Ran yang masih setia duduk manis tanpa bergeser se-sentimeter pun, namun sepertinya ia tengah lupa akan tugas menggambarnya yang sedari tadi asyik ia kerjakan. Di lembar _sketchbook _Shinichi tertulis, "_**Next week, okay?**_"

Sembari tersenyum Ran membalik kembali _sketchbook_nya, menulis sebuah kata disana, dan memperlihatkannya kembali kepada Shinichi. "_**Okay, jaa mata raishu... **_"

_**Once in a while you are in my dreams**_

_**I can feel the your warm embrace**_

_**And I pray that it will all**_

_**Come back to me...**_

...Next Week...

Angin di musim semi kembali berhembus di kala senja, memainkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang tengah bermekaran, membuat pohon Sakura yang berada di Beika Park tampak seperti tengah menari-nari bahagia mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan _pigmen _hitam-kecoklatan tengah duduk di sebuah bangku sembari memandangi Pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran dan menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan anak-anak rambutnya kesana-kemari.

'Tap... Tap... Tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah mendekat, selangkah demi selangkah, langkah itu semakin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya, tampak sesosok pemuda pemilik langkah kaki itu tengah mendekat menghampiri sang gadis. Gadis itu pun tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan pemuda yang tengah dinantinya.

"Kupikir dia takkan datang ... ," batin Ran dan Shinichi bersamaan sembari memandang satu sama lain.

Ketika melihat Ran yang sudah berada di Beika Park terlebih dahulu darinya, Shinichi memperlambat langkahnya, tiba-tiba saja Shinichi terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Ran.

"E-h?" batin Ran. Ia terdiam sembari memandang ke arah Shinichi dengan tatapan heran. Tanpa sadar Ran berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tiga puluh menit bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu seseorang yang baru dikenal, bukan? Ran pun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa perintah dari _sensorik_nya.

_**If only you knew every moment in time **_

_**Nothing goes on in my heart **_

_**Just like your memories**_

_**And how I want here to be with you**_

_**Once more...**_

_**You will always be inside my heart**_

_**And you should know**_

_**How I wish I could have never let you go**_

_**Come into my life again**_

_**Please don't say no**_

Kini Ran berada tepat di hadapan Shinichi, refleks Shinichi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, telapak tangannya terbuka, menunggu respon dari sang gadis yang berada di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit _blushinng_.

1 sekon,

2 sekon,

3 sekon,

4 sekon,

5 sekon,

Dengan sedikit ragu Ran akhirnya menggerakkan tangan kirinya perlahan, sampai akhirnya menyentuh telapak tangan pemuda itu. Shinichi pun menggenggam tangan mungil nan lembut milik Ran, lalu ia berdiri berhadapan dengan sang gadis.

"Ran, " panggil Shinichi.

"Hhm ... , nan da " tanya Ran bingung.

"Close your eyes." ucap Shinichi, atau lebih tepat perintah Shinichi.

"Ehh? Nani ?" tanya Ran bingung dengan kalimat Shinichi, bukannya dia tak mengerti arti dari kalimat itu, hanya saja ... , Ran merasa agak takut.

"E-etto, aku hanya memintamu menutup mata agar kau dapat merasakan aroma khas bunga Sakura yang dihembuskan angin musim semi. Ku jamin kau akan merasa lebih _fresh_ setelahnya. Daijoubu, aku tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam, kau boleh menghajarku dengan karatemu jika sampai aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak, dan aku berjanji tidak akan menghindar." terang Shinichi panjang lebar, ia menatap Ran serius dengan Iris _Saphire _miliknya. Sementara Ran tak bergerak sedikit pun, ia menatap Shinichi dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan seperti yang diperintahkan Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum melihat Ran, kemudian ia juga menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Oya, Shinichi-kun ... , kenapa kau tahu kalau aku bisa karate?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Hhm ... ." Shinichi tersenyum. "Karena aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, sejak di hari pertama MOS aku sudah tertarik padamu, aku sudah menyukaimu, meskipun aku tak tahu pasti alasan mengapa aku bisa seperti ini. Oya apa kau ingat, waktu MOS kita satu kelas lho. Tapi sekarang malah tidak." ucap Shinichi sedikitkecewa.

"Eh? Pantas saja rasanya kau terasa tidak asing bagiku. Arigatou, Shinichi-kun." ucap Ran tulus.

"Hhm, arigatou untuk apa?" tanya Shinichi bingun.

"Arigatou u-un-tuk-tertarik dan menyukaiku."

"Dasar Baka," Shinichi tersenyum bahagia.

"Eh? Siapa yang baka?"

"Ran-"

"Enak saja kau!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Ran, Kimi ni daisuki."

_BLUSH_

. .

"Hhm ... , sebenarnya aku agak bingung. Bukannya minggu lalu Shinichi memintaku datang untuk berdansa dengannya. Tapi sekarang kok malah-?" batin Ran sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa tenang, padahal hanya memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin dan menghirup aroma Sakura. Tapi tak kusangka akan terasa setenang ini, benar katanya aku merasa lebih _fresh _setelah merasa lelah dengan aktivitasku." batin Ran sembari menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Bukan hanya dapat merasakan aroma bunga Sakura, tapi aku juga dapat merasakan aroma Ran yang begitu jelas di pengindraanku." batin Shinichi.

"Well ... . 3 ... , 2 ... , 1 ... ." batin Shinichi.

Suara alunan _instrument_ sebuah lagu yang familiar mulai terdengar di kedua pasang daun telinga mereka, ya sebuah lagu nan indah, lagu yang akan menjadi kenangan indah bagi keduanya.

_**Now and forever you are still the one **_

_**In my heart**_

_**So true, I believe I could never find**_

_**Somebody like you **_

_**My first love...**_

"Eh? Lagu itu?" tanya Ran bingung, ia tidak tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Ya, sekarang ayo kita dansa. Tapi jangan buka matamu ya!" ucap Shinichi.

"Ano, Etto, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ran bingung, mana mungkin orang berdansa dengan menutup mata?

"Ikuti saja alunan musiknya, dan cukup gunakan hatimu" ucap Shinichi setengah berbisik. Ia menautkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ran.

"Akan ku coba." ucap Ran sebari menautkan tangan kanannya di bahu Shinichi, sementara tangan kirinya masih bertautan erat dengan tangan kanan Shinichi.

"Mulai ... ." ucap Shinichi.

_**Once in a while you are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all  
Come back to me...**_

_**If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more...  
**_

Mereka pun berdansa dengan hati mengikuti irama musik, hebat ... , bagaimana mungkin? Mereka melangkah dengan ringan, langkah mereka sama, sangat kompak. Ke kiri, ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, dan kemudian kekiri lagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

Mereka tampak begitu menikmatinya, terhanyut oleh alunan musik. Bahkan bunga-bunga Sakura pun seolah-olah ikut berdansa menemani mereka di tengah hembusan angin musim semi.

_**Now and forever you are still the one **_

_**In my heart**_

_**So true, I believe I could never find**_

_**Somebody like you **_

_**My first love...**_

"Ah, perasaan bahagia apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisinya seperti ini? Apa mungkin aku mulai jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, jatuh cinta kepada seorang Shinichi Kudo? Jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang baru kukenal

**End Flashback**

Semua memori saat itu kini tengah ter-playlist dengan sendirinya di otak gadis itu. Namun, kini ia hanya seorang diri di taman itu, ya Shinichi harus pindah ke _**Los Angeles **_2 tahun yang lalu, pindah ke tempat kedua orang tuanya tinggal. Gadis itu pun mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya di bangku Beika Park, ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya seperti yang diperintahkan Shinichi kepadanya pada saat itu. Merasakan aroma Sakura yang dihembusan angin. Ia pun mencoba berdansa seperti waktu itu, namun kini ia hanya berdansa seorang diri. Ia terus berdansa, merentangkan tangannya perlahan, dan berputar bersama angin.

_**Now and forever you are still the one **_

_**In my heart**_

_**So true, I believe I could never find**_

_**Somebody like you **_

_**My first love...**_

_**You will always gonna be the one**_

_**And you should know**_

_**How I wish I could have never let you go**_

_**Come into my life again **_

_**Oh, don't say no**_

_**You will always gonna be the one...**_

_**So true, I believe I could never find...**_

_**Now and forever...**_

Ran masih menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan, berdansa bersama angin. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang melangkah mendekatinya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap gadis itu, menangkap tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu memeluk gadis itu erat, sangat erat, ia tak akan pernah mau melepaskan gadis itu, ya ... , tak akan mau meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi.

"Eh?" gumam Ran yang baru tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tengah di pelukseseorang. Ia pun memutuskan membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua iris itu bertemu dan saling bertautan.

"Hey, Ran! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Berputar-putar seperti itu, seperti orang bodoh saja. Memangnya kau tidak merasa pusing, ehh? Kalau kau jatuh dan pingsan bagaimana, hah?" tanya Shinichi bertubi-tubi.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Shinichi?" tanya Ran balik. Yang di tanya malah menatapnya heran.

"Tentu saja, baka! Untuk itu lah aku kembali, karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap Shinichi , iris saphire-nya menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ucapannya.

"Apa kau tidak akan pergi lagi?" tanya Ran lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak." ucap Shinichi sembari menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Arigatou ... ."

"Kau sangat merindukanku, nee? goda Shinichi.

"Tentu saja, BAKA!" liquid mulai berhamburan dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ran pun membalas pelukan Shinichi.

O.W.A.R.I

Yatta, akhirnya selesai juga. Karena aku keinget sama acara wisuda para senpai tahun lalu, jadinya kubuatlah fic yang berdasarkan drama musical by Sakastri (Sanggar jreativitas seni) Patriot SeniorHigh School Bekasi tahun lalu. Dan sekarang aku lagi berpikir keras apakah aku akan datang atau tidak ke acara wisuda minggu depan o

Ahh, seandainya tidak disuruh memakai kebaya aku pasti datang TAT, tapi hiksuuuu

Okay, abaikan nasib Author yang sangat nista ini...

Fanfic ini ku persembahkan untuk teman-teman sekelasku, guru-guru dan kepala sekolah, kohai-kohai anggota Sakastri juga hehe... Ah, aku pasti akan rindu dengan sekolahku dan masa SMA ku :'3

Oya, jika ada dari kalian yang tinggal di Bekasi mau masuk SMA, atau punya teman atau saudara yang berada di bekasi yang mau masuk SMA. Masuk SMA Patriot Bekasi aja hahaha~ *promosi untuk pertama kali*

P.S. well, mind to review, minna?

Signed,

ICE HEARTLESS a.k.a Reichi Kudo

(Tuesday, June 25th 2013-01.09 wib)


End file.
